Set Fire To The Cottage
by TheOnlyNightTroll
Summary: Miley was horrified. She saw the Deserted Cottage in fire infront of her. "Miley… I think this is our fault…" Lily said quietly RATED T FOR TEEN AND HARSH LANGAGUE
1. Chapter 1

Autiher's note: OMG, I just ate ten crumpets and I havn't eaten so mmuch crumpetres in seven years! THIS IS BLOODEY AMAYZING Y'ALL! Here's ma Hannah Cyrus storey:

Miley and Lilley are best friends but ther'ye still not lesbins. One day they were at a house which is named The Desteret Cottagge and Miley was an idiot and brought cigggartetters (YOU SHALL NOT SMOKE!) cuz they wantid to try smocking.

Lily was at the Destretd Cottagee and waitad for her friend Milley. She sasw Miley cum up a hill and coming towarsd her.

"Hi Mily, d'ya have da cigareets?" Lily asked courisleoy.

"Yes, hera ya got one." Milley said and gave Liley a ciggarets! :-(

They stradert ick-smocking but they found out it was icky-picky so dey dropped the caggarettes and ran away.

"let's go hom to me, this is icky to smock!" SMilet and went to her house wit her frend l´Leiley

SCENE SHFIT GAAAAHHAAHH

Milet and Lilley was in Milletsy's livingroom. They were watching TV. Suddenley dey herd a FIRE TRUCK SIREM!

"Wat wuz that"

"I thfink it was a FIRE TRUCK SIREn!"

"We're dey're going"

"lOOK, THA DESERTED CABBAGE ID BURRNING!" Miley excremated

SCENE SHIFT #2

"Oh no!" Miley was horrifeide

"Culd've it been... us" Liley sed mysteriosley

"What'cha mean?"

"Das cigaretsse!"

They saw a police man when the Cabbagge was burnd up.

"Hello, mister Cop, d'cha knoew wut happnd?" Miley askd smugley

The Copman strencheds itself and exclametaed: "Yes, I know. We fink sum yongsters has trapped sum-one in tha cabage and then they thiefsmoked waz careles 'bout the extinguscingning the ciggarres, cuaze we found bones and ciggaeraettes AND we hava witness!"

"Okay thank you"

Lily pushed Smileyse into an cornmer.

"I know, we're gionig to prison!"

"Ther's onnly one fing ewe can do. We hafe to move to Mexico." SLielley said

"ok"

THE END OF CHAOTER ONE!

READ MY NEST CAPTER AND TDON'T YOU SDARE SMOKE!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's nohte: Y'all raedy for tha next chapta, cuzx I am!

Hannah and Miley was in the air plain.

"Oh, Iä'm so happy we're gong to mexico and live there" Lilly said happily

"Me too, we shuld lern spanish: Hola, ¿como te llama? Me llamo Millety."¡ Miley said wisely

"¿¡WHUUUHT?!" Lilley was speechless.

Butrt suddenly the air started shaking and tha plain crashed down tom the floor!

Forutunalately they survived and jumpexd out of the air plian when they were on the floor.

"We shoulld get compensiasion for that, it realley hurt." Lilley wuz furious

A police car came to them:

"Hi, you're going to live at the best hotel in Meixico ias compension." He said

"YAY!" Miley and Lily was happy :-)

SCENE SHIFT #3, #1 IN DIS CHAPTAER

Miley and Lily were at the hotrael and sleeping:

"YAY, we're living her for freee!"

But the door knockoed:

"KNOCK KNOCK"

"Cum on in" Lily sed desperatley

It was a police!

"Helloew, you must go to school or else you must be thrown in prison!" He said angrily

"Can you go out for a minute" miley said seduscingly

"Okej" The police said push-overingly and went out the door.

"We can't go to school, Miley."

"I KNOW!"

"Whut should've we do?"

"Liley, we shold jump out nthe window and flee to Trinidad and Tobago!"

"Okey, but we don't have money to go there!"

"Let''s hide in sum siutcasjes."

They jumped out of tha wideow and ran to Trinidad on Tobago.

The police came in was´z like were thwy go and wondering but ignorewd it soon and went to the cafeteria to eat a donut and then

THE END OF TDHIS CAHPTER READ THE NEXT ONE OR I WIOKKLL DIE!


	3. Chapter 3

Autohtr's note: Enjoy the chapter and DON'T SMOKE!

Liley and Milkey was in Trinidad and Tobago's dock. They had been rideing a boat and they hidede in suitcayses.

"Finally I',m out of thet suitcaset!"

"What're we're going to do now?"

"There's only one plajce we must go to: The employment agency!"

SCENE SHIFT TRANSITCION #4 FIRST IN DIS CHASPTA

Milkely and le Lileywus at das employmens thingie. They wilked to the ladie in the desk and asked her simfing.

"Hi, we wants a job" l'Milet said

"Okey, but you can't" The desk lady sed

"Why not"

"Coz we're closing now DUH" The bitch desk lady exclamated

"But it's onley one o'clock PM" Liley poiped in

"Yes, butt I want to go home and watch TV and mastabate" The bitch lady said and went home

The Miley and Lily was left at tha emoloyment building.

"Let's go in there!" Lily sed and piointed to a door wich had a sign which said 'BOMBS'.

They went in there and pressed the light switc, but it wasn't a ligth switch it was a BOMB SWITHC so the bombs EXOLODED and whole Trinidad and Tobago blew up but the girls flew tor Brazil cuz of tha pressure waxve.

When thay landed in Brasil Lily screamed:

"I cun't yto dis anymoar! We better go home and take our punishment istead of this crap!"

"Okay, let's go home"

"But we only have money for one flieyng ticket!"

"I have a plan, Lily, I go home and then I come back to pack ya up."

"That's a great plan!" Loley said extacingly

Miley started to ewalk to the flying airport and lilty screamed sumtihng:

"SEE'CHA SOON MILLY I LOVE YOU"

"ILOVE YOU TOO I'LL PICK'YA UP SOONER OR LATER BYE LILEY LESS THAN THREE"

THE END OF THIS CHAOTER

De next chapter is tha last one... Sorrey, but every thing has an ending execpt for a BITCH CIRCLE!1


	4. Chapter 4

Autohr'ds noter: This is the las one...

Miley had just cummed back home and she went to The Desserteid Cabbin and she asked the cop-police which was standing ther.

"Hi, d'ya know now who've burned the house?"

"Yes, but it wasn't someone" The police ansverd

"WHUUUHT?!" Miley was shocked!

"The bones skeleton belonged to an old fox who died there naturally, and when it's alone for twenifive yaers it spontuianisley ignaite itself and it starts to fire."

":-O So it wasn't our fault, we didn't have to go to mexico than?!"

"Hav you beben to Mexico"

"That's a long storey tha you MUST NOT HEAR! Bye!"

"Bye" The police excremated and stood still

Miley wuz gong home to his house, but sumthing wasn't quatie right. It felt like she had forgoottn sumthing or sumone...

SCENE SHIFT #5 THE ONNLY ONE IN DIS CHAPTER ITS SUM KIND OF AN EPILOFGEIE JUST BREAD IT

TEN YEARS LATER...

Miley was at her home and dhe wauz bored so she wutched TV but their wuzn't any good shows so dshe watched tha news:

"Today an american lost girl was finded in brazilia" The news anchkor sed.

Then the TV cut to a reporter who wuz intervijeuing... LILLY! But Miley didn't know who Lilleyla was coz she hed forgotten her.

"How daos it feel to have been here in Brazil for ten years" The repertoar askid the Lilly

"Horrible, I had to eat a COMPUTER SCREEN." Lily anserwerde

"Why" The reporter was curioksu

"... I ... I don't know"

"Is there sumthing ya wanrt to say to sumone?"

"Yes" Liley answersed and turnd around to look into tha camra "Miley, I will HAUNT you. Your an ICK, Miley!"

MIley sat in her ugly couch and waz stunnd.

"Does she mean me, he actully looks famliyar..." Milleyr sed to har self

But suddenly, the ddoor KNOCKED on the door

Miley went to tha door to oppen it.

On tha other side of the door it waúsz... LILYPOP!

"Hi, you were inside of my TV a moment ago, did'ya jump out of my TV? :-O" Miley said to the unfamiliar familyR face.

"Yes, I will now do sumthing horrible and UNFORGIVABLE" Lilleyt sed and started to laugh as a witch. She tok out of a jar and opned the lid and through the content, samll small BEADs, on tha FLOOR!

"NOOOOO!"Milly scramed greasingly "IT WILL TAKE AT LEAST FIFTEEN MINUTES TO CLEAN THAT UP AND I DION'T HAV TIME TO DO DAT CUZ I'M WUTCHING TV! HUCHLESCHBLACH!" She orgamsned and collapsd on da flloor.

Meanwhile, el Lillyese just countunued to laugh as a bitch, and she laughd and laughd and laughd and luaghed and then the whole world faded to black...

THE END

Autwhore's note: Now dis storey is ovar and I'm so Sad cuz I don't want this to be over. Well at lesty I will post a new storey problably a one shot sum othar day, but'll se y'all soon. BUY YA'LL!

MORAL OF DA STOREY: DO NUT SMOKE, IF YOU STILL DO THAT EVERYTHING IN DIS FIC **WILL** HAPPEN TO YOU SO DON'T SMOCKE!


End file.
